Camping
by Hena Michaelis
Summary: first eddsworld comic. i got bored because i have been waiting for tomska to post the new episode and he is taking forever so i just made this to amuse myself. (7th grade is laughing in the distance) enjoy


**I JusT WritE ThE StufF WheN BoredoM IS TakinG OveR…**

"Hey Matt, have you seen my glasses?" Tom asked him as he set a book on the kitchen table. Matt looked up at him confused.

"What do you need glasses for?" He raised a brow.

Edd burst through the door with a smile and a few bags of groceries. "Hey guys. I got more cola."

"Oh hey Edd." Tom said. He took one of the bags from Edd and scowled at him. "Did you even think of getting us food? That's the whole reason you went to the store in the first place."

"Oh we'll be fine for a couple of more days. Besides, we can always go to the diner!" Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tom turned his gaze to the window. "You know, we should probably do something about that giant crater that was left in our yard after the spaceship exploded...and we should do something about that spaceship.."

"Nah, It'll be fine." Edd said as he opened a can of cola. "So, what do you guys want to do today? Anyone got any plans?"

"Nope, I was just going to do something awesome, like I always do." Matt nodded and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Riiiight." Tom rolled his eyes...nothing happened.

"What about you Tom?" Edd asked.

"Well I was just going to play some videogames or something."

Edd stood up and smiled. "Well how about we go on an adventure!" He said happily.

Tom raised a brow. "And exactly where are we planning to go?" He questioned.

"I have no idea." Edd informed.

"Do we have any money?"

"Nope."

"Any food?"

"Nope."

"What about equipment?"

"Nothing."

"Well what do we have?"

"Your guitar, my lucky can, Matt's mirror and twenty cases of coke."

Tom sat there with a blank expression. "Alright, I'm in." He smiled.

"Then let's go!" Edd shouted.

"Okay!" Tom stood up.

"Wait, what?" Matt said, puzzled.

They packed some stuff and went down to the bus stop. When the bus pulled up they all got on and Edd went over to the driver.

"Just take us to the end of the line." He said and went to sit down next to the others.

The bus took off making one stop to another, Until there was no one else on the bus except the trio.

"Where do you think this bus is taking us?" Matt asked.

"Somewhere better than here I hope." Tom slouched and stared out the window. He looked up at the sky and saw it was getting darker. The clouds became gray and the sun was nowhere in sight. Lightning fired down and thunder roared.

"Looks like there's a bad storm up ahead." Edd frowned.

The bus stopped in its tracks and the driver turned over to the three. "End of the line." He said, opening the door.

They all left the bus and it took off, leaving behind tire tracks and smoke. After it took off they looked forward to see a patch of dark woods and a storm above it.

"Isn't this place so vibrant in color." Tom said in a sarcastic tone.

"Irony is the best humor!" Matt said laughed.

"I'm surprised you know what that means." Tom looked around and couldn't see anything other than the dense woods. "Well ain't this just a cat killer wearing tube socks."

"Alright, let's go see if there's anyone around." Edd walked forward and the other two followed.

The sounds of creatures lurking in the shadows surrounded them as they walked deeper into the woods. Matt started to worry and he looked around frantically.

"Uh, guys. I think we might be lost." Edd said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Lost?! We can't be lost! I don't want to die out in the woods!" Matt started to panic.

"Calm down, we just need to retrace our steps." Tom turned to look in the direction of where they came from. "...Yup, we're lost." He added.

"Well we might as well set up camp then." Edd sighed.

"Okay." Tom nodded. "Did either of you bring a sleeping bag?" He asked.

Matt tilted his head. "We were supposed to bring our sleeping bags?"

"Yes Matt, what happened to the one I gave you before we left?" Edd crossed his arms.

Matt thought back.

_~FLAAAASHBAAAACK~_

Matt and Edd were packing their stuff and Edd handed Matt a sleeping bag.

"Here, pack this in with your other stuff. We're probably going to need it." He said as he walked off to grab some clothes.

"Okay! I'll make sure to put this in a safe spot and-" Matt looked to his side and found himself staring at his favorite picture of himself. "Well hello beautiful, want to go camping with us?" He picked up the picture and put it in his sweatshirt pocket. "Wait..was I doing something before?" He shrugged and picked up his pack.

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture. He looked back at Edd and gave a weak chuckle and fake smile.

Edd scowled at him. "Well, now what are we going to do with only two sleeping bags?"

Matt snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!"

Edd curled up in his sleeping bag. He looked over and smiled. "Goodnight Matt. Goodnight Tom." He yawned.

"Night Edd," Matt replied. He turned over in his bag and looked forward. "Night Tom."

Tom glared at both of them. "I hate you all." He said as tried to break free of the tight grip. He was tied to a tree by some chains and he was exposed to rain. "You both are such jack-" A bolt of lightning hit the tree and cut his sentence short.

Sunlight peeked through the trees and shined down on Edd's face, causing him to wake. He sat up and stretched, looking over at Matt who was starting to wake. "Morning Matt." He yawned.

"Morning Edd. I had a fantastic sleep last night." Matt rubbed his eyes. "What about you Tom?" They both looked over at him and saw a burnt, black tree that had fallen over and Tom was being crushed under it.

Edd slipped his shoes on and looked around. "Okay, now we need to find a way to get out of these woods."

"I guess, it should be easier, now that the storms over." Matt said as he put on his green overcoat.

Tom put the sleeping away and sighed. "Lets just get out of here soon, I don't want to stay another night here." He groaned.

"Then lets get moving. Hopefully we'll find some civilization before night." Edd picked up his pack and started to walk away with Tom and Matt tailing behind him.

A loud growl came from their stomachs. "We should find something to eat, I don't think coke is going to be such a good breakfast." Tom said as he patted his stomach.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Edd nodded. "Tom, you go look for some berries and Matt and I will-"

"Or we could just go eat at that diner over there." Tom interrupted him, pointing to a diner in front of them.

Edd smiled. "Alright." Matt had a puzzled look on his face and he stared at the diner.

"Was that there before?" He questioned.

They all went inside and had a bite to eat. Tom getting a plate of waffles, Edd getting some eggs and bacon and Matt getting slapped in the face by the waitress he tried to flirt with and some pancakes with syrup on the side.

"That was delicious." Edd said as he wiped his face with a napkin. "I am stuffed."

"Yeah, I couldn't eat another bite." Tom stood up. "Now lets get moving." The others nodded and stood up as well.

They left the diner and continued to look for a way out. Tom raised a brow and wondered. "Did anyone pay for the meal?" He asked.

"That's a good question Tom." Edd smiled.

"Indubitably." Matt said, looking at the mirror he sunlight glared on the mirror and into Matt's face. "My eyes!" He shouted and dropped it. The mirror shattered into pieces that were flung into different directions.

Edd gazed at the broken mirror then at Matt. "That's bad luck Matt, better be careful." He laughed.

Matt rolled his eyes and picked up what was left of the mirror. "Whatever, the only thing I need to worry about is getting another mirror!" He whined and a tear fell from his eyes.

"Don't jinx yourself Matt." Tom smirked.

"Yeah yeah, lets just get out of here." Matt muttered, slipping the mirror in his pocket. They headed off and left the shattered glass behind.

The sunlight glared off a piece and bounced the light onto the next, the small piece glared over at a larger piece that shined the light in a new direction, over at another piece, leaning up against a tree. The piece made the light shine on the window of the diner and making it bounce onto the tree where Tom was chained to. The tree burst into flames and spread on to other trees.

"So she called me right when I was in the middle of a conversation with him and he had his gun pointed at me, while I still had mine at his girlfriend, everyone still had their guns pointed at her and for some reason, someone had one hidden in the toaster, but no one told me that when I tried to make myself a piece of toast, so that ended horribly, but not only did she not play videogames, but she didn't eat meat either and that pretty much set everyone over the edge, even him." Tom rambled on.

Edd didn't seem to be paying any attention to him and his gaze met flickers of light coming from the direction they came from. He tilted his head and pointed at the flickering light. "Hey guys, what's that?"

Tom and Matt looked in his direction. "I don't know.." Matt said, raising a brow.

"Hey does anyone else smell burning?" Tom asked. The flares got bigger and they soon realized what it was. "Holy keyboard with a crowbar!" Tom exclaimed.

They all ran in the opposite direction of the fire. "How did this fire start?!" Edd shouted.

Tom looked over at Matt and frowned. "You jinxed yourself!"

The fire spread around them and they became cornered. "Well, this is it.." Edd said, seeing there was no escape. "It was real fun being with you."

"Edd?" Tom gazed at him.

"Yeah Tom?" Edd replied.

"I'm still not sorry I broke your cat!"

"Are you really bringing that up now?!" Edd glared at him.

"I don't want to die!" Matt cried. He pulled his picture out and hugged it. "At least I'll die with the one I love.." He shut his eyes tightly and waited for his end.

Tom snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He grabbed Matt's picture and positioned it at the sky. The light of the fire bounced off the frame and into the sky. A the sky went cloudy and it started to rain. "Yes!" Tom shouted. It put out the fire and left behind a burnt woods ground.

Tom gave the picture back to Matt and he stood there confused. "How did you do that?" Matt asked.

"Simple, by directing the light up at the sky, the light would shine up at a cloud, causing it to stop evaporating the water in the air and making it rain!" Tom explained.

Matt grew more confused along with Edd. "You do know that defies logic right?" Edd scratched the back of his head.

"My mother is a watermelon, my father was a bowling ball, I was born with no eyes, my dog learned how to implode and we've made a movie that caused one of the millions of armageddons we've survived through. I think it's safe to say that logic was thrown out the window years ago, along with sanity and reason." Tom pointed out. They nodded and stood in the middle of the burnt woods.

"So, anyone got plans for tomorrow?"

-EDDSWORLD-


End file.
